Rough Road
by sekaimeansworld
Summary: Saat liburan akhir pekan yang seharusnya menyenangkan dan menarik berubah menjadi perjalan yang membawa petaka akan kesedihan dan patah hati. KaiHun, ChenBaek, KrisHo
1. Prolog

**Rough Road**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae (Chen), Kim Joonmyeon (Suho), Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Pairing: KaiHun, KrisHo, ChenBaek**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature Content, Foul Language, Cursing, little bit Angst, Complicated**

 **Disclaimer: cerita asli milik author winterspringsummer. Saya disini cuma me-translate ff bikinan dia dengan izin dari sang author.**

Two lovers. Two ex-lovers. Two fuck buddies.

Six people embarks on a countryside road trip and unexpectedly faces a series of confessions and confrontations along the way.

How? Diminta responnya ya~ kalo banyak yg mau saya lanjut hehe~


	2. Chapter 1

**Rough Road**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae (Chen), Kim Joonmyeon (Suho), Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Pairing: KaiHun, KrisHo, ChenBaek**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature Content (no explicit scene), Foul Language, Cursing, little bit Angst, Complicated, typo(s)**

 **Length : twoshoot**

 **Disclaimer: cerita asli milik author winterspringsummer. Saya disini cuma me-translate ff buatannya dengan izin dari sang author**.

* * *

 **R**

 **O**

 **U**

 **G**

 **H**

 **R**

 **O**

 **A**

 **D**

* * *

Suara kulit yg saling bertabrakan, napas yg berat dan desahan penuh nafsu memenuhi kamar mandi dengan dada Baekhyun yg menempel pada dinding yang dingin, dengan Chen di belakangnya, semakin membuatnya mabuk dengan tusukan-tusukan keras.

Sering melakukannya satu sama lain, Chen sudah mengetahui dengan baik bagaimana cara untuk membawa Baekhyun ke puncak kenikmatan. Mereka adalah pasangan tetap satu sama lain, tapi bukan dalam hal yang ekslusif. Mereka berdua sepakat kalau mereka tetap bisa tidur dengan orang lain karena mereka berdua hanya menyukai hiburan dan petualangan untuk hanya terikat pada satu orang. Mereka berdua player, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka adalah pasangan favorit satu sama lain.

Dengan Baekhyun yang mendesah penuh ekstasi dan tusukan Chen yang menjadi lebih tidak teratur, mereka berdua sampai secara bersamaan, menggeram dengan keras karena mereka tidak peduli kalaupun teman-teman mereka mendengarnya.

-rough road-

"Apa yang menyebabkan Kai sangat lama? Ia bahkan tidak menjawab teleponku." Suho protes saat Baekhyun dan Chen memasuki ruang tamu.

Sehun, Kris dan Suho hanya melirik sebentar kearah Baekhyun dan Chen yang berkeringat dan berantakan tetapi tidak ada yang berkomentar karena mereka semua sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Baek, apa Kai akan tetap datang?" Tanya Suho.

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

"Well.. Mungkin saja ia berubah pikiran pada saat-saat terakhir.. Ia terlihat enggan untuk datang saat kita merencanakan perjalanan ini." Suho berkata dengan hati-hati sembari matanya tertuju kearah Sehun untuk sepersekian detik.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah membuatnya berjanji untuk datang. Sahabatku itu tahu cara untuk menjaga omongannya."

Saat itu juga, mereka mendengar suara sepeda motor yang masuk ke dalam garasi.

"Akhirnya. Ayo." Ucap Suho sambil berdiri dari sofa.

"Maaf, aku ketiduran." Ujar Kai saat semua menghampirinya di bagasi.

"It's okay, bro." Balas Kris sambil berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi van HiAce putihnya.

"Duduk di sebelahku." Bisik Kai pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum kemudian mereka berdua menuju kursi di baris ketiga. Chen dan Sehun duduk di baris kedua, sementara Suho duduk di kursi sebelah supir.

"Berapa lama perjalanan menuju rumah pantaimu?" Chen bertanya pada Suho.

"4 jam."

"Apa kakakmu akan ada disana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit heboh.

"Aku sudah bilang Baek, Siwon bukan gay."

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya apa ia akan ada disana."

"Yeah right" ejek Suho.

"Aku melihat pacar barunya melalui facebook. Dia terlihat seperti bebek." Baekhyun berkata dengan santai.

"Dia baik, Baek. Kupikir Siwon sudah berencana untuk melamarnya bulan depan saat monthversary mereka yang ketiga."

Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan terkejut. "Apa?! Baru tiga bulan dan dia sudah ingin menikahi si duckface itu?"

Suho hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Terkadang itu bukan tentang berapa lama kalian mengenal satu sama lain, you know."

"Aku setuju. Contohnya orang tuaku. Mereka hanya mengenal selama dua bulan sebelum akhirnya menikah, dan lihat mereka sekarang. Mereka dalam pernikahan yang bahagia dan sukses. Sementara aku tahu pasangan lain di luar sana yang sudah bersama dalam waktu yang lama hanya untuk putus pada akhirnya. Setelah memiliki hubungan untuk beberapa tahun, yang mereka dapatkan di akhir hanya perpisahan yang buruk dan patah hati. Lalu mereka akan mulai bertingkah seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Bukankah itu menyedihkan?" Cerocos Chen, seketika itu juga membuat semuanya terdiam dalam kecanggungan. Menyadari apa yang barusan dikatakannya, ia cepat-cepat berkata lagi. "Tapi aku tidak membicarakan tentang Sehun dan Kai. Aku membicarakan tentang.. paman dan bibiku. Uhm.. Mereka.. Uh.. Yeah." Ia tergagap dan tertawa dengan canggung. Melirik sedikit kearah Sehun yang melihat kearah luar jendela dengan kerutan di dahi, Chen memutuskan untuk diam.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Kai yang memasang wajah datar sebelum akhirnya mencoba untuk mengganti topik. "Hey guys, apa kalian mau berlayar menggunakan kapal pesiar setelah kelulusan? Ayahku mendapat tiket gratis dari perusahannya."

"Well, siapa yang akan berkata tidak untuk pesiar terlebih itu gratis?" Kris terkekeh.

"Aku tidak percaya kita sudah akan wisuda dalam satu bulan. Aku masih bisa ingat dengan jelas hari pertama saat tahun pertama seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Itu adalah hari yang canggung dan melelahkan untukku." Ujar Suho.

"Tidak untukku." Balas Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja Baek, kau memiliki sahabat masa kecilmu di sebelahmu jadi kau masih dalam zona amanmu. Sedangkan aku, tidak tahu siapapun. Semua disekitarku baru. Dan kau tahu aku bukan tipe yang bisa mendekati orang lain dengan mudah dan mendapatkan teman dengan mudah."

"Ya. Aku adalah teman pertama Suho di kelas kita, tapi itu butuh setidaknya satu bulan sampai akhirnya ia mencair dan mulai nyaman denganku." Chen berujar lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya butuh sehari untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku." Ujar Kris dengan girang.

"Itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, babe." Suho tersenyum penuh cinta pada Kris.

Kris balas tersenyum dan maju untuk mencium bibir Suho.

"Hei! Fokus pada jalanan! Tuhan Yesus. Aku tidak ingin mati dalam kecelakaan mobil hanya karena supirnya sibuk berciuman dengan pacarnya." Seru Baekhyun.

Kris terkekeh malu. "Maaf."

"Apa kalian tahu bagaimana Chen dan aku menjadi teman? Dia mulai berbicara padaku tiba-tiba saat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan. Dia terus memberitahuku saat itu seberapa besar keinginannya untuk 'memasuki' Baekhyun. Aku sedikit takut karena kami baru saja bertemu dan dia sudah memberitahuku semua hal-hal kotor yang ingin dilakukannya pada Baek.. Tapi dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya jadi dia hanya terus mengeluarkan rasa frustasinya padaku sampai hampir satu bulan." Jelas Suho.

Chen terkekeh saat memori-memori kembali datang padanya. "Ya. Itu adalah nafsu pada pandangan pertama. Tapi saat itu kupikir Kai adalah pacarnya jadi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka tidak terpisahkan. Sampai Kai mulai dekat dengan Se-" Chen memutuskan ucapannya dan berdeham. "Anyway, aku mengantuk. Aku akan tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku saat kita berhenti di rest stop."

"Babe, beritahu aku jika kau ingin istirahat, oke? Aku akan menyetir." Suho memberitahu Kris.

"It's okay, babe. Aku tidak mengantuk. Faktanya, aku benar-benar excited. Sudah lama kita tidak melakukan seks di pantai."

Suho tertawa kecil dan maju untuk mencium pipi Kris. Kris menggenggam tangan Suho dan mencium jari-jari mereka yang menyatu.

Suho memandang Kris dari samping untuk beberapa lama. "I love you babe."

Kris tersenyum. "I love you more."

-rough road-

"Ayo guys, kita beli snack dulu." Kris mengumumkan saat ia memberhentikan van di rest stop dua jam kemudian. Semuanya mulai keluar dari van kecuali Kai.

"Aku disini saja." Ujar Kai.

Baekhyun tetap pada tempat duduknya. "Aku disini bersama Kai."

"Oke, kami akan membelikan kalian beberapa snack saat kembali kalau-kalau kalian lapar nanti." Ujar Suho.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Thanks."

Kai mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari tasnya. "Ayo merokok." Ujarnya pada Baekhyun dan memberikannya sebatang sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari van.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau diam saja sedari tadi." Baekhyun bertanya setelah menyalakan rokoknya, menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu van.

Kai menghembuskan asap rokoknya sebelum menjawab. "Kau tahu aku tidak ingin pergi dalam perjalanan ini, Baek. Aku masih tidak nyaman berada disekitarnya. Kalau saja aku tidak berjanji padamu aku akan ikut, aku tidak akan datang kesini."

"Aku tahu, Kai. Tapi ini liburan terakhir kita sebelum kelulusan. Aku tidak mau kau melewatkannya. Cobalah untuk rileks dan bersenang-senang, oke?"

Kai memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil dan mengangguk. Tidak ada kata yang terlontar dari keduanya untuk beberapa menit selagi mereka merokok.

Yang lain belum juga kembali saat mereka berdua menyelesaikan rokok mereka. Baekhyun melirik kearah Kai dan melihatnya memandang ke kejauhan, wajahnya masih terlihat sedikit tertekan.

"Apa kau ingin kubantu untuk sedikit melepas ketegangan?" Baekhyun berbisik dengan suara rendah sambil berdiri di depan Kai, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kai.

Mengetahui dengan baik apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun sebab mereka sudah terikat dengan aktifitas semacam ini semenjak mereka tumbuh, Kai menyeringai kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balas menyeringai sebelum berjongkok dan mulai melepas ikas pinggang Kai.

Mengeluarkan ereksi Kai dan memasukkan semua kedalam mulutnya, Baekhyun menghisap Kai penuh ekstasi, membuatnya melupakan segalanya dan merasakan kenikmatan untuk sementara.

-rough road-

"Babe, bagaimana pembagian kamarnya? Apakah disana ada cukup kamar? Kau tahu disini ada dua orang yang tidak bisa ditempatkan bersama di satu ruangan." Kris bertanya pada Suho dengan suara rendah saat mereka kembali dalam perjalanan.

"Disana ada tiga kamar. Kupikir Kai akan sekamar dengan Baek, lalu Sehun dengan Chen."

"Jadi kelinci-kelinci itu akan tidur di kamar yang berbeda? Apakah mereka tahan untuk tidak menyetubuhi satu sama lain untuk dua malam?"

"Well, aku yakin mereka akan menemukan waktu untuk melakukan itu. Mereka bersetubuh kapanpun dan dimanapun mereka bisa,"

"Aku dengar itu." Seru Chen dari tempat duduknya.

Suho memutar kepalanya untuk melihat kearah teman-temannya di belakang. Baekhyun di baris ketiga, sibuk dengan ponselnya, sementara Kai sudah tidur dengan cepat di bahunya. Sehun hanya memandang keluar jendela dalam diam di sebelah Chen di tempat duduk baris kedua.

"Sehun.." Suho memanggil dengan suara pelan.

Sehun menoleh kearahnya. "Mmm?"

"Kapan kalian berencana untuk berbicara satu sama lain lagi? Aku tahu ini baru tiga minggu semenjak kalian putus.. Tapi kita akan lulus dalam satu bulan. Aku harap kalian berdua tidak menghabiskan hari-hari terakhir kalian di kuliah seperti ini. Dan kalian berdua berada di lingkaran pertemanan yang sama, kalian tidak mungkin menjauhi satu sama lain selamanya."

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak menjauhinya, Suho. Aku tidak masalah untuk bersikap baik padanya. Dia yang tidak berbicara padaku dan bertingkah seolah-olah kami tidak saling mengenal."

Kris mencemooh. "Well, apa kau bisa menyalahkannya? Jika aku jadi Kai, aku pasti akan marah padamu juga. Maksudku, kau memutuskannya secara tiba-tiba, dan dari semua hari, kau bahkan memilih untuk melakukannya di hari anniversary kalian di pesta kejutan yang dia persiapkan untukmu. Man, itu sadis."

Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya saat dirinya terpancing secara mudah. Dari semua teman-temannya, Kris adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ia ingin putus dengan Kai, dan Kris selalu mengingatkannya kalau apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yg bodoh dan kejam selama berulang kali semenjak ia putus.

"Setidaknya aku memilih untuk jujur dibanding membiarkan masalah dan berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Bisakah kau melakukan itu? Tentu tidak. Karena ini sudah tiga bulan dan seperti yang bisa kulihat, kau masih belum memberitahu kabar itu pada pacarmu. Aku tidak berpikir kau bahkan punya rencana untuk memberitahunya. Sekarang beritahu aku, siapa yang lebih buruk diantara kita berdua sebagai pacar?" Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya lagi untuk membentak Kris.

Kris membeku secara mendadak sementara Suho hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. "Bagaimana.. Bagaimana kau-"

Sehun memotong ucapannya. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan perempuan itu di perpustakaan."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya. "Babe, apa maksudnya?"

"Tidak, babe. Bukan apa-apa." Kris menjawab dengan gugup.

Sehun hanya menghela napasnya dan menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali menatap keluar jendela. Atmosfir di sekitar mereka jadi tegang saat Suho tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun untuk waktu yang lama, hanya terus memandang lurus kedepan.

Tiba-tiba, ia melepaskan seatbeltnya dan berbicara dengan nada monoton. "Berhenti."

Kris melirik kearah Suho dengan cemas. "Babe.."

"Berhenti, Kris."

Jantung Kris berdetak cepat saat ia berhenti di pinggir jalan raya. Mereka sudah di area perdesaan, dan jalanan pada dasarnya memang sepi saat malam.

Suho langsung turun dan mondar-mandir di depan kendaraan mereka.

Kris mendekatinya dengan gugup. "Babe.."

"Aku ingin menunggu sampai kita sampai di rumah pantai, tapi kita masih sekitar dua jam perjalanan dan aku tidak yakin dapat menunggu selama itu. Itu benar-benar mengangguku. Jadi beritahu aku sekarang apa yang Sehun bicarakan tadi." Suho berujar dengan kesal.

Kris menelan ludahnya. "Babe, bisakah.. bisakah kita membicarakannya secara pribadi saat kita sampai di-"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan? Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama ini. Sekarang beritahu. Apa yang sudah kau sembunyikan dariku selama tiga bulan ini?"

Kris menghela napas berat. Saat-saat yang ia takutkan akhirnya datang. "Aku.. Babe, aku.."

"Kau apa?"

"Babe.. aku.."

"Demi apapun, Kris! Beritahu aku langsung pada intinya!"

Saat itu, yang lain memutuskan untuk keluar dari van.

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya dalam pergolakan. "Aku.. aku menghamili seseorang."

Rahang Suho jatuh sambil menatap Kris dengan horor. "Kau.. Kau berselingkuh dariku?" Dia bertanya dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

Kris mencoba untuk mendekati Suho, keputusasaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya, tapi Suho menjauh darinya. "Babe.. Biar kujelaskan. Kami mabuk saat itu dan-"

Suho memotong ucapannya. "Siapa perempuan itu?

Kris diam.

"Who the fuck is the girl, Kris?"

"Ji.. Jinri." Jawab Kris dengan suara rendah.

Suho membeku dan melempar Kris tatapan tidak percaya.

Saat mendengar nama itu, kepala Chen secara spontan mendongak kearah Kris. "Apa katamu?"

Kris menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Chen.."

"Itu bukan Jinri yang sama yang kita tahu, kan? Karena itu tidak mungkin. Right?" Chen bergumam perlahan.

Kris tetap menunduk tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

Chen menatapnya dengan tercengang. "Holy fuck. Kau pasti bercanda."

Saat Kris tetap tidak menjawab, Chen terbakar dengan kemarahan dan berjalan dengan cepat kearah Kris, langsung melemparkan pukulan di wajahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!" Ia berteriak dengan marah.

Suho hanya memandang kearah mereka, masih dalam keadaan syok. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menarik Chen tetapi Chen otomatis mendorongnya menjauh. Sehun berdiri beberapa langkah dari mereka, menonton dalam diam dan gugup karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, sementara Kai hanya menyender pada van dengan santai, merokok dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celana, tidak terlihat terganggu dengan permasalahan.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Chen bertanya sengan rahang mengatup.

"Kami.. kami bertemu di club.. dan kami mabuk dan hal selanjutnya yang kutahu kami sudah dalam taksi menuju ke rumahku."

"Fuck you, Kris. Fuck you!" Chen memukul dengan marah sambil mendorong dada Kris berkali-kali.

Melihat kekacauan di depannya, Baekhyun menghela napas marah dan tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Sehun. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Kau seharusnya tidak membuka mulutmu dan berbicara tentang itu. Kau seharusnya membiarkan Kris melakukannya sendiri saat ia siap."

Sehun terkejut. "Kris membuatku kesal dan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, alright? Lagipula, kapan ia akan siap? Dia sudah menyembunyikannya selama tiga bulan."

Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan skeptis. "Kau sengaja melakukannya, kan?"

Sehun berkedip. "Apa?"

"Apa kau juga ingin mereka jadi berantakan karena hubunganmu gagal dan kau merasa kesal jadi kau tidak bisa tahan melihat pasangan yang berbahagia di sekitarmu?" Tuduh Baekhyun

Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung. "What? What the fuck are you talking about? Kenapa aku harus kesal saat akulah yang ingin bebas? Dan kenapa juga aku harus ingin teman-temanku jadi berantakan?"

Rahang Kai mengeras saat kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan padanya di hari ia ingin putus mulai membanjiri pikirannya.

"Well, sejauh yang kutahu, kau adalah penusuk egois yang tidak peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Karena jika kau peduli, kau tidak akan berlaku seperti itu pada Kai."

Sehun mulai kembali merasa terbakar karena jengkel. "Oh fuck it. Itu masalah kami, oke? Itu bukan urusanmu."

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin itu bukan urusanku, Sehun? Dia sahabatku dan aku sudah mencintainya jauh sebelum kau datang ke kehidupannya!"

Semua orang membeku dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba Baekhyun sembari menoleh kearahnya, termasuk Kai yang memandangnya terkejut. Baekhyun juga terkejut dengan ledakannya sendiri dan hanya berdiri dengan kaku di depan Sehun.

Terjadi keheningan singkat sampai Chen tiba-tiba tertawa pahit. "Apa kau benar-benar harus menyatakannya sementara aku disini? Kau benar-benar tidak peduli dengan perasaanku, kan?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chen. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, Baek. Aku tahu kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Tidak, Chen. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Maksudmu kau tidak tahu kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun membeku. "Apa?"

"Kau.. Kau tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan tercengang. "Tidak."

Chen menganga, tidak percaya. "Jadi secara tidak sengaja aku menyatakan perasaanku sekarang? Well, shit."

Suho tiba-tiba tertawa menyedihkan. "Bagus. Lihat kita sekarang. Bukannya mendapatkan perjalanan yang menyenangkan, kita malah berdiri sekarang di tengah jalan raya, dengan seorang yang menyatakan cinta terpendamnya pada sahabatnya, seorang yang menyatakan cinta terpendamnya pada fuck buddynya, dan seorang pacar yang menyatakan dosanya. Apa masih ada lagi yang mau menyatakan sesuatu? Ayo. Ayo selesaikan semuanya sekarang. Karena sekaranglah saatnya." Suho berkata penuh sarkasme, terlihat seperti kehilangan akalnya.

Kris tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. "Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau juga memiliki sesuatu yang harus kau nyatakan padaku juga?"

Suho berkedip. "Apa?"

Kris menaikkan alisnya. "Menurutku aku bukanlah satu-satunya pacar yang berselingkuh disini, Suho."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau tidur dengan Baekhyun saat aku berada di China liburan semester lalu."

Suho dan Baekhyun memandangnya dengan terkejut. "Bagaimana.. Bagaimana kau-"

"Aku kembali lebih awal untuk memberikanmu kejutan. Tapi justru akulah yang terkejut saat aku datang ke rumahmu dan melihat kau bersetubuh dengan Baekhyun di ranjangmu. Rasanya sakit sekali, Suho. Tapi aku hanya pergi diam-diam dan tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak mau ada yang berubah diantara kita."

"Jadi itulah kenapa kau juga berselingkuh dariku? Untuk balas dendam?"

Kris mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku.. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin."

Chen marah. "Oh fuck. Kalau kau ingin sepertinya, seharusnya kau tidur dengan laki-laki lain dibanding dengan adikku! Fucking shit, aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Kria tertawa menyedihkan. "Benar. Seharusnya memang aku menyetubuhi jalang itu." Serunya dengan nada kasar sembari menunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kaget. "Apa?"

"Aku memang seharusnya menyetubuhimu juga untuk menjadi seperti pacarku. Dan mumpung kita sedang dalam pembicaraan, bagaimana rasanya disetubuhi pacarku? Apa menyenangkan tidur dengan pacar temanmu? Aku bertaruh kau juga pernah tidur dengan Sehun dan Kai. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah pelacur tetap di kelompok ini, kan?"

Kai spontan berbicara dengan suara tinggi. "Kris. Aku rasa kau sudah keterlaluan."

"Kenapa? Aku membicarakan fakta. Kau seharusnya lebih tahu dibandingkan semua yang ada disini. Kau tumbuh bersama Baekhyun, jadi kau seharusnya sadar betul dengan fakta bahwa ia senang menawarkan tubuhnya kepada semua orang karena ia adalah pecandu seks. Aku bertaruh dia juga memberikanmu pelayanannya."

Kai mengertakkan giginya sambil mendekati Kris dengan tergesa dan mencengkeram kerah baju Kris. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu tentang Baekhyun."

Chen mencemooh. "Lihat kau mencoba untuk berperan seperti pahlawan untuk Baekhyun. Dude, kau sudah menyakitinya selama ini karena kau terlalu buta untuk melihat seberapa besar ia mencintaimu, alright? Jadi stop bertingkah seolah-olah kau tidak tahan saat orang lain mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan kepadanya karena kau lebih buruk."

"Chen, hentikan itu." Baekhyun memperingati.

"Apa? Aku bahkan tidak bisa berbicara untukmu? Baek, aku bukan hanya fuck buddymu. Kalau kau lupa, aku juga temanmu."

"Aku tahu, Chen. Aku-"

"Tidak. Untukku itu terlihat seperti kau sudah melupakan fakta itu. Karena selama ini yang ingin kau lakukan kapanpun kita bersama adalah bersetubuh. Kau mulai membuatku merasa seperti sex toymu, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut. "Tunggu, tunggu, apa? Sex toy? Kalau kau juga lupa, kita satu sama lain sudah setuju untuk bersetubuh tanpa ikatan apapun, alright? Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan aku satu-satunya yang menikmati kegiatan yang sudah sepakati bersama karena aku tahu kau juga menikmati saat menyetubuhiku!"

Chen menatapnya putus asa. "Ya, karena aku dengan bodohnya benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu dan aku tahu kalau itu adalah satu-satunya jalan supaya kau selalu dekat denganku. Karena aku bisa memiliki tubuhmu seutuhnya tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki hatimu, kan? Kau selalu memberitahuku kau belum siap dalam hubungan yang serius, tapi kenyataannya kau hanya jatuh cinta tanpa kepastian dengan sahabatmu yang tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, seperti kau yang tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Well, selamat. Kupikir kau dapat berhenti mendatangiku lagi setiap saat kau butuh penis karena cinta dalam hidupmu akhirnya tersedia untuk pekerjaan itu. Benar, Sehun? Karena kau sudah membuang Kai, kau tidak masalah jika ia menyetubuhi Baekhyun, kan?"

Sehun menutup matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. "Aku tidak membuangnya."

"Oh ya? Bukankah kau memutuskannya secara tiba-tiba setelah semua yang telah kalian lalui?"

"Itu tidak secara tiba-tiba. Aku sudah memikirkan tentang itu secara matang sebelum aku melakukannya."

Chen menyeringai mengejek kearahnya. "Benar. Dan cara yang paling sempurna untuk melakukannya adalah saat hari anniversary kalian. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau hanya seegois itu atau sekejam itu atau hanya sangat bodoh."

Sehun kehilangan kesabarannya sekali lagi dan mendorong dada Chen dengan kasar. "Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kulalui, alright? Jadi tutup mulut sialanmu itu."

Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa kau marah padanya? Ia benar. Kau tiba-tiba membuangku seolah-olah aku bukan apa-apa untukmu. Empat tahun, Sehun. Empat tahun yang sudah kita lewati terbuang begitu saja."

Sehun membeku. "Apakah kau berpikir seperti itu selama ini? Kalau aku hanya membuang semuanya ke dalam tempat sampah seolah-olah kau bukan apa-apa untukku? Kai, aku sudah memberitahumu kalau aku butuh melakukan itu supaya aku bisa menjadi utuh kembali."

"Ya. Dan satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa menjadi utuh kembali adalah dengan memutuskan hubungan kita." Kai menyatakan dengan suara yang menyedihkan.

"Kau juga butuh itu, Kai. Kau hanya belum menyadarinya."

Mata Kai mulai dipenuhi air mata. "Yang kubutuhkan adalah kau tetep disisiku, Sehun. Aku tidak butuh perpisahan sialan ini. Aku butuh kau."

Sehun terdiam, sementara yang lain hanya berdiri diam dengan canggung.

"Aku lelah. Bisakah kita menghentikan ini semua sekarang?" Baekhyun berkata dengan nada menyedihkan dengan air mata yang mulai memenuhi di matanya sebelum kembali memasuki van.

Chen menghela napas jengkel. "Ayo kita pulang saja. Tidak ada gunanya tetap memaksa perjalanan ini."

"Kakakku mengharapkan kita disana." Suho berkata dengan suara lelah.

"Ayo kita tetap jalani apa yang sudah direncanakan. Lagipula kita juga sudah setengah jalan. Kita pulang besok." Ujar Kris sebelum kembali di kursi supir.

Sisa perjalanan menjadi tegang dan hening, dengan beberapa dari mereka penuh dengan air mata, beberapa dari mereka hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan lelah, dan beberapa dari mereka masih merasa sulit untuk percaya bagaimana mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan yang rumit saat yang mereka inginkan adalah mendapatkan perjalanan menyenangkan dan mengakrabkan diri sebelum mereka lulus.

Mungkin semuanya hanya diluar perkiraan mereka. Mungkin semuanya hanya memiliki emosi yang tersimpan dan semua akhirnya meledak. Atau mungkin ini adalah sekedar cobaan dalam persahabatan mereka. Terbungkus dalam keadaan yang melankolis, mereka semua hanya bisa berharap dalam diam kalau mereka bisa melewati cobaan ini.

 **-TBC-**

How? Diminta reviewnya~


	3. Chapter 2

**Rough Road**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin (Kai), Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae (Chen), Kim Joonmyeon (Suho), Wu Yifan (Kris)**

 **Pairing: KaiHun, KrisHo, ChenBaek**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Mature Content (no explicit scene), Foul Language, Cursing, little bit Angst, Complicated, typo(s)**

 **Length : twoshoot**

 **Disclaimer: cerita asli milik author winterspringsummer. Saya disini cuma me-translate ff buatannya dengan izin dari sang author.**

 **R**

 **O**

 **U**

 **G**

 **H**

 **R**

 **O**

 **A**

 **D**

"Kakakku sarapan bersama kita. Aku tidak ingin ia mengkhawatirkan kita jadi kuharap kita semua bisa berpura-pura seakan-akan semuanya baik-baik saja walaupun hanya untuk pagi ini." Suho memberi tahu semuanya dengan sedih setelah mengumpulkan mereka di meja makan.

Semuanya, yg masih merasakan pusing pasca mabuk, hanya terdiam sambil menghindari pandangan satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak kekacauan yang mereka dapatkan semalam. Saat mereka sampai di rumah pantai, mereka semua langsung menuju area yang berbeda di sekitar rumah dan tepi pantai setelah mengambil sebotol minuman keras dari dapur, menenggelamkan diri mereka dalam kesedihan masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi!" Siwon menyapa dengan cerah saat memasuki ruang makan sebelum mengambil tempat duduk sementara semuanya mencoba untuk memaksakan senyum kecil dan menyapa balik. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menyambut kalian disini semalam. Aku harus mengambil shift malam di rumah sakit. Tapi aku memastikan untuk bisa kesini pagi ini. Sudah lama semenjak terakhir aku melihat kalian semua." Siwon tersenyum dan berhenti sejenak untuk berterima kasih kepada tukang masak yang sedang menempatkan bermacam makanan di meja. "So, Kris, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kria tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik."

"Ibu merindukanmu. Kau harus mengunjunginya sesekali. Kau tahu dia sangat menyukaimu akibat kau memperlakukan anak termudanya seperti seorang pangeran."

Kris mengangguk dengan canggung. "Aku akan mencoba berkunjung setelah kelulusan."

"Oh, benar. Kalian semua sudah akan lulus dalam sebulan. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, ya? Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku bertemu dengan kalian semua saat tahun pertama kalian. Aku bahkan ingat bertaruh dengan ayah kalau Suho dan Kris tidak akan bertahan lama karena kupikir Kris adalah playboy. Ternyata aku salah semenjak Kris membuktikan kalau dirinya setia dengan adikku bertahun-tahun ini. Aku sangat senang kalian berdua masih bersama dan terus menjadi kuat."

Chen mengangguk dengan girang. "Benar. Kupikir mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Mereka berdua sangat setia dan dapat dipercaya. Benar-benar pantas untuk satu sama lain."

Suho dan Kria berusaha keras untuk tidak membelalak kearah Chen sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu, Chen? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Chen memalsukan senyum bahagia. "Aku sangat baik-baik saja. Semuanya berjalan dengan baik."

"Senang mendengarnya. Oh, bagaimana adikmu? Apakah ia sudah punya pacar sekarang?"

Chen sempat kehilangan kendali selama beberapa detik. "Ia baik-baik saja. Kupikir ia belum memiliki pacar sekarang. Aku cukup tegas kepadanya tapi aku tidak bisa terus menjaganya 24/7, kan? Jadi aku selalu memberitahunya untuk berhati-hati. Aku hanya berharap ia mendengarkanku karena banyak laki-laki di luaran sana yang tidak dapat dipercaya sekarang." Ia menekankan kalimat terakhirnya sembari matanya tertuju kearah Kris untuk beberapa saat.

Kris menundukkan pandangannya untuk menghindari tatapan Chen sementara Siwon mengangguk. "Aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku juga selalu mengingatkan adik perempuanku untuk fokus saja dengan sekolahnya. Aku bahkan tidak menginjinkannya untuk pergi ke pesta atau klub malam. Aku merasa paranoid dengan kehamilan remaja yang tinggi di generasi mereka."

"Dan yang lebih buruk adalah saat bajingan yang menghamili gadis itu tidak bertanggungjawab atasnya. Jika itu terjadi pada adikku, aku bersumpah akan memotong leher si brengsek itu." Cerocos Chen tiba-tiba dengan nada marah.

Siwon memandangnya sebentar sebelum mengganti topik pembicaraan sembari terkekeh. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau sedang menjalin suatu hubungan sekarang?"

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya. "I'm single and ready to mingle."

"Sejujurnya, aku sangat terkejut kau dan Baekhyun masih belum bersama setelah bertahun-tahun ini."

Chen melirik kearah Baekhyun acuh tak acuh. "Aku dan Baek? Tidak.. Kami hanya teman yang sangat dekat.. With benefits tentunya, seperti yang sudah kau ketahui. Lagipula, kupikir Baekhyun mencintai orang lain. Sayang sekali itu bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Siwon menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Benarkah, Baek?"

Baekhyun tetap terdiam sambil memaksakan senyum tipis.

"Siapa yang tidak menyukaimu kembali? Lelaki itu bodoh. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lewatkan."

Kris tiba-tiba menyahut. "Well, laki-laki itu pasti sudah mendengar tentang reputasi Baekhyun sebagai seseorang yang tidur dengan siapapun. Tapi secara personal, kupikir tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Ia single anyway. Ia bebas untuk menjelajah dan bersenang-senang, selama ia tahu batasan. Seperti tidak melakukannya dengan orang yang sudah dalam menjalani suatu hubungan. Tapi aku yakin Baek bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Aku yakin ia masih memiliki moral. Benar, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengertakkan giginya dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. "Tentu, aku tahu batasanku. Dan salah satu diantaranya adalah hanya tidur dengan laki-laki. Tidur dengan perempuan bisa beresiko. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko menghamili seseorang, terutama saat aku masih belum siap untuk bertanggungjawab."

Suho memutuskan untuk secepatnya mengganti topik guna mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya. "Bagaimana kau dan Ara?"

Wajah Siwon terlihat bersemangat. "Oh, kami sangat baik. Dan seperti yang sudah kubilang padamu, aku sudah berencana untuk melamarnya bulan depan."

"Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Banyak yang suka padanya. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pacarmu sebelumnya, omong-omong?" Tanya Chen.

"Well.. Ia memutuskanku secara tiba-tiba, berkata bahwa ia ingin mandiri. Tampaknya, aku membuatnya tidak bebas."

Kai menyeringai pahit. "Terdengar seperti seseorang yang kukenal. Setidaknya ia tidak memutuskanmu di hari anniversary kalian, kan?"

"Tidak.. siapa yang akan melakukan itu anyway? Memutuskanmu di hari dimana kalian seharusnya merayakannya? Itu sadis."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hanya orang egois dan tidak punya hati yang akan melakukan itu."

"Setidaknya orang itu memiliki keberanian untuk berkata dan melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan, kan? Tidakkah kau berpikir dunia mulai kekurangan kejujuran saat ini? Semua orang selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ucap Sehun sembari matanya memandang semua teman-temannya di meja.

Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Sehun. "Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik tidak diucapkan."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Apakah itu termasuk hal seperti menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya dari sahabatmu?"

Siwon berpikir sejenak. "Kupikir ini adalah kasus per kasus. Ada waktu dimana kau lebih baik jujur. Aku waktu dimana kau lebih baik menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan kalian, Sehun dan Kai?"

Kai tersenyum. "Kami baik-baik saja."

Kris mengangguk. "Masih kuat dan bahagia seperti biasanya."

"Lihat, Baekhyun dan Chen? Semua orang di sekitar kalian sedang menjalani hubungan yang bahagia. Kalian berdua sudah single untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kapan kalian akhirnya akan menyadari kalau kalian juga diciptakan untuk satu sama lain? Menurutku, kupikir kalian berdua terlihat cocok bersama." Kata Siwon.

"Aku tidak berpikir itu akan terjadi.. Maksudku, jatuh cinta dengan fuck buddymu saat dimana itu seharusnya tidak ada ikatan apapun? Itu benar-benar kacau." Chen mengatakan dengan tidak peduli.

"Kupikir yang lebih kacau adalah saat kau tidur dengan teman pacarmu. Aku kenal seseorang yang seperti itu." Kata Kris.

Suho mengatupkan bibirnya untuk beberapa saat, mencoba menahan emosinya. "Tidak. Yang lebih kacau adalah menghamili adik temanmu, apalagi jika kau sedang dalam menjalin suatu hubungan. Aku juga kenal seseorang yang seperti itu."

Kai menggendikkan bahu. "Kupikir menyebut temanmu sebagai pelacur lebih buruk."

"Kupikir tidak menyadari kalau sahabatmu sudah mencintaimu untuk waktu yang terlama lebih buruk." Kris berucap dengan santai.

Suho memandang teman-temannya seolah memperingatkan mereka untuk diam sebelum Siwon menyadari sesuatu. "Oke.. Kami semua tahu beberapa orang yang berantakan. Aku lega diantara kami tidak ada yang seperti itu."

Semua orang tetap terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai Siwon berbicara. "Apa rencana kalian setelah kelulusan? Apakah kalian akan mengadakan pesta?"

"Kami akan naik kapal pesiar." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh, wow. Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

Chen terkekeh sembari memandang kearah teman-temannya. "Akan selalu menyenangkan saat kami bersama. Seperti sekarang. Aku yakin kami semua tidak akan pernah lupa dengan perjalanan menyenangkan ini."

"Aku senang kalian menikmati disini. Asal kalian tahu, kalian semua dipersilahkan kesini kapanpun, alright? Omong-omong, aku harus pergi guys. Masih harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Benar-benar menyenangkan melihat kalian lagi." Ujar Siwon dengan senyuman hangat sebelum pamit kepada semuanya.

Kris menghembuskan napas berat saat Siwon keluar dari ruang makan. "Bisakah kita pergi sekarang? Ini mulai melelahkan."

Chen memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan menusuk. "Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan dahulu tentang apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya dengan adikku?"

Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. "Aku akan bertanggungjawab atas apa yang sudah kulakukan, Chen."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan.. mendukungnya dan bayinya secara finansial."

Chen mengangkat alisnya. "Hanya itu?"

Suho menatap Chen dengan bingung. "Tunggu, apa yang kau ingin ia lakukan anyway? Apa kau berharap Kris untuk menikahi adikmu?"

"Kau membelanya?" Ujar Chen terkejut.

"Aku tidak membela siapapun disini, Chen. Tapi ini membuatku kesal karena kau hanya melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Kris. Apakah kau sudah berbicara dengan adikmu? Ini mengambil dua sisi, you know. Ia tidak akan hamil jika ia tidak pulang dengan Kris. Dan jangan lupa kalau ia sadar bahwa Kris adalah temanmu dan mempunyai hubungan. Terima itu Chen, adikmu tidaklah gadis yang suci dan innocent seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Chen secara otomatis terbakar kemarahan dan berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan kearah Suho dan mencengkeram kerah baju Suho. "You fucking piece of shit, beraninya kau berkata seperti itu tentang adikku?!"

Kris berdiri dan menarik Chen menjauh dari Suho. "Hentikan, Chen."

"Kau membelanya? Bagaimana jika aku memberitahumu kalau ia selingkuh darimu bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali?"

Suho membeku. "Chen.."

"Kau seharusnya tidak membuatku kesal, Suho. Sekarang pacarmu akan tahu rahasia gelap dan kotormu." Ujar Chen dengan nada mengancam.

Kris mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Well, kau tahu Baekhyun bukanlah satu-satunya fuck buddy yang kupunya, kan? Suho adalah yang satu lagi. Kau tahu apa maksudnya. Kami bersetubuh dengan sering, di belakangmu." Chen berujar dengan nada jahat.

Kris membeku untuk beberapa saat sementara Suho tetap menundukkan kepalanya, yang lain memandang kearahnya dengan terkejut.

Tiba-tiba, Kris terkekeh geli. "Jadi kupikir kita memang seperti ini selama ini. Kau tahu, disamping meniduri adik Chen sekali, aku juga memiliki hubungan rahasiaku. Dan aku akan memberi tahumu apa itu. Aku selalu melakukan threesome dengan Sehun dan Kai. Juga dengan sering. Di belakangmu. Itu baru berakhir tiga minggu lalu saat mereka putus."

Suho memandang tidak percaya kearah Kris, Sehun, dan Kai sementara Sehun dan Kai sama-sama menatap kearah lain, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"What the actual fuck." Suho bergumam pelan dalam ketidakpercayaan.

Semuanya terjebak dalam keheningan yang canggung untuk waktu yang lama sampai Chen tiba-tiba membuka suara. "Aku punya usul. Kenapa kita tidak mengadakan pesta liar sekalian? Sepertinya kita semua tidur dengan satu sama lain di belakang yang lain, jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita lakukan bersama-sama? Ayo, kita buat persahabatan ini menjadi lebih disfungsional dari sebelumnya. Itu akan jadi lebih menyenangkan." Ia berkata seakan-akan kehilangan akalnya.

Suho memutar matanya. "Mungkin inilah alasan utama kenapa kita menjadi teman. Karena kita sama-sama memiliki kesalahan pada otak kita."

Baekhyun menyeringai pahit. "Kupikir benar dengan apa yang orang-orang katakan. Burung dari bulu yang sama berkumpul bersama."

"Dalam kasus kita, itu 'orang-orang gila berkumpul bersama'. Ups. Tidak ada permainan kata disini." Chen menambahkan dengan sinis.

Kris memandang kearah teman-temannya dengan tercengang. "Kupikir kita semua butuh untuk menemui psikiater."

"Kau pikir kita akan mendapat diskon karena kita datang berenam?" Kai bertanya dengan geli.

Sehun menghela napasnya. "This is.. shitty."

Suho mengacak rambutnya menggunakan jari. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku merasa seperti kehilangan kewarasanku setiap menit yang kuhabiskan disini bersama kalian."

-rough road-

"Babe, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kupikir kita benar-benar keterlaluan." Ujar Sehun sembari berpelukan dengan Kai di atas ranjang.

Kai menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak tahu babe. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku kalau akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Ini semua salahmu, babe."

"Hei. Kita berdua dalangnya disini, alright? Tapi kita seharusnya tidak menuduh satu sama lain. Kita tidak membayangkan kalau semuanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih buruk dan menjadi tidak terkontrol."

"Apa kita harus memberitahu mereka yang sejujurnya?"

"Apa? Jangan. Mereka akan membunuh kita."

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Benar. Bayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka saat mereka tahu kalau semua perpisahan kita hanya sekedar jebakan. Dan satu jebakan mengarah ke satu hal dan lainnya sampai kita menyebabkan diri kita sendiri dalam kekacauan yang parah."

"Kupikir ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak tiba-tiba membeberkan rahasia Kris. Maksudku, kita sudah berencana untuk akhirnya menjelaskan kepada mereka dalam perjalanan ini kalau kita hanya berbohong pada mereka dan mencoba untuk mengetahui jika mereka akan memihak jika kita putus dengan cara yang tidak baik, kan? Tapi lalu kau tiba-tiba berdebat dengan Kris dan itu benar-benar membawa semuanya ke arah yang salah."

"Hei, kupikir kita tidak akan menyalahkan satu sama lain? Itu semua hanya meluncur begitu sama dari mulutku. Aku agak kesal. Kris jelas-jelas membelamu, disaat diantara kita berdua, akulah yang selalu memberikannya blowjob saat kegiatan kita. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu tentang rahasia Kris untuk tiga bulan tapi aku tidak pernah berkata apapun pada Suho dan Chen. Kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau bukan hanya Kris saja yang memiliki hubungan rahasia? Siapa yang menyangka kalau Suho juga tidur dengan Baekhyun dan Chen? Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau Baekhyun mencintaimu diam-diam? Siapa yang menyangka Chen mencintai Baekhyun diam-diam?"

"Dan sekarang semuanya juga tahu tentang pertemuan rahasia kita dengan Kris."

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Babe, kupikir kau harus berbicara dengan sahabatmu."

Kai tersenyum. "Tentu, babe. Jangan khawatir tentang itu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja antara aku dan Baekhyun. Persahabatan kami terlalu kuat untuk tiba-tiba hancur gara-gara hal ini."

"Aku juga mengkhawatirkan Chen. Dia terlihat seperti benar-benar sakit akibat Baek. Lalu dia juga memiliki masalah tentang adiknya dan Kris."

Kai menghembuskan napas dalam. "Kuharap mereka semua memiliki rencana untuk itu."

"Kupikir seharusnya kita menjalankan rencana kita dan memberitahu mereka tadi malam tentang yang sebenarnya. Kenapa juga mereka harus bertingkah seperti itu sepanjang waktu? Aku bahkan terbawa suasana dan mengasari Chen."

"Kurasa kita berdua takut. Sebelum kita menyadarinya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Semua hal tiba-tiba menjadi sangat buruk, itu benar-benar timing yang buruk untuk memberitahu mereka kalau kita tidak benar-benar putus. Tapi omong-omong, aku benar-benar marah dengan Kris tadi malam saat dia berbicara tentang Baekhyun seperti itu."

"Jebakan ini benar-benar menjadi salah, babe."

Kai mengangguk. "Tapi Suho benar, you know. Kita semua memiliki kesalahan pada otak kita. Baik kekacauan ini disebabkan dari satu jebakan atau tidak, itu tetap tidak merubah fakta kalau kita rupanya merupakan sekumpulan orang gila yang terjebak dalam hubungan yang sinting."

"Chen bahkan menyarankan pesta liar." Ujar Sehun dengan geli sebelum tawa mereka berdua meledak.

"Aku hampir mengangkat tangan untuk mengatakan kalau aku setuju." Kai berkata saat mereka berdua tertawa keras.

"Ya Tuhan. Kupikir kita berenam memang terlahir untuk menjadi teman." Ucap Sehun seraya menghapus air mata yang mulai muncul di matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Dan aku terlahir untuk menjadi kekasihmu." Ucap Kai seduktif sambil berpindah keatas Sehun secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun menyeringai sebelum menariknya ke bawah dengan kasar untuk ciuman panas.

-rough road—

SATU BULAN KEMUDIAN

"Holy shit. Kalian pasti bercanda." Kris tersentak sementara yang lain hanya memandang dengan tercengang kearah Sehun dan Kai setelah keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberi tahu mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Well, kurasa tidak ada alasan untuk marah kepada kalian berdua sebab hal-hal baik muncul karena itu." Chen merespon pembicaraan ini dengan sikap yang santai setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. "Baekhyun memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik sekarang. Akhirnya memberikanku kesempatan yang pantas untuk kudapatkan." Chen menunduk untuk mencium pipi Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil di pelukannya.

Kris mengangguk. "Dan setidaknya Suho dan aku sudah tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari satu sama lain. Kami lebih terbuka dan jujur sekarang."

Suho tersenyum. "Kalian beruntung kami semua bisa berdamai. Jika kita semua berakhir dengan kehancuran kalian berdua akan dihantui dengan rasa bersalah sepanjang hidup kalian."

"Tunggu, guys, ingat usulku waktu itu? Aku agak sedikit tidak bercanda tentang itu." Chen berkata dengan nada nakal, membuat wajah semuanya terlihat bersemangat.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sugestif.

Kai menyeringai. "Kupikir.. kita harus membuat perjalanan kapal pesiar ini jadi mengesankan.

"Soooo... Kita semua setuju?" Kris bertanya penuh antisipasi.

Semuanya memandang satu sama lain dalam diam dengan tatapan penuh napsu, sementara seringai nakal perlahan muncul di bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Inilah kenapa aku sangat mencintai kalian semua." Sehun berkata dengan penuh kegirangan sementara mereka semua mulai berjalan menuju suite mereka dengan langkah gila-gilaan.

-END-


End file.
